


Theory of the tongue

by Yoshiaki



Category: Cherik - Fandom
Genre: Charles is such a tease, Erik is falling for it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki
Summary: Erik is blown away by Charles' tongue





	Theory of the tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/gifts).



> Tsk, tsk, tsk. First time posting a Cherik ship and i'm already naughty? Hmmm, no comment.
> 
> As promised, here is my very short spin on Cherik and i hope yall enjoy it. Again, thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments on me previous stories, you make me smile.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Xmen First Class or any of its beautiful characters and i do not make money out of this. I would be tied, gagged and thrown into the bottom of the ocean.
> 
> I would also like to dedicate this to ikeracity who wrote a wonderful Cherik franchise story known as 'The Associates'. It was me first Cherik download and i still love it to this day.

_So back to what i was saying..._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

If you thought Charles was just a naive telepathic mutant and just a genetics professor, then you got another thing coming.

That's what Erik thought when he first got to know the telepath and that's what got him in the current position.

His wrists were tied to the bed posts on either side of his head. He was already sweating, his eyes screwed shut and his breathing was coming in pants. Who would have thought that Charles would tie him up and suck his cock into oblivion? Hmm? Who?

Not Erik.

"Please Charles," he softly begged, suppressing a moan as Charles slowly licked the tip of his cock, his hot tongue sending shivers down Erik's spine. He opened his eyes and the sight that greeted him was incredible. Charles was swallowing Erik's length, blue eyes looking up at him, face flustered. He was humming around Erik's cock, taking him deeper into his throat, slightly choking on the girth of Erik's girth.

_'You taste so delicious, Erik,'_ Charles projected telepathically. Erik groaned and closed his eyes, trying his best to not come immediately but it was no use, Charles was so incredible, Erik was surprised he lasted more than 7 seconds with Charles sucking him off so obscenely.

He knew Charles was testing his durability in bed and it all started with a simple theory that Charles was currently explaining to Erik, telepathically. It was torture but Erik loved it, he loved it more than having sex in a metallic room where he was in control.

Charles was amazing though, his mind was so focused at the task at hand -- or rather mouth -- and Erik was impressed. Charles would always keep a little bit of his mind open in order to hear other humans who might be in danger but when he was sucking Erik's cock, his mind was closed off and his focus was pleasuring Erik.

_'Now why don't we test another theory love? What would happen if allowed you to fuck my pretty mouth down to my throat and make me choke on your juicy cock?'_ the telepath projected and Erik whimpered out weakly -- Charles Xavier was going to be the death of him. He was getting dizzy from the sensation and he didn't know how long he could last.

Charles freed him from the binds and Erik wasted no time in running his fingers into Charles' hair and grabbing chunks of it, roughly pushing Charles' head down to take his cock to the hilt. The feeling was indescribable and he felt sparks shooting through his entire body.

"Fuck Charles!" he gasped out breathlessly, his flustered face turning a darker shade of pink. Charles did not complain and Erik took that as a sign to continue. The metal bender quickly snapped his hips up, thrusting into Charles' pretty mouth, watching his cock disappear in between those lips, saliva dripping out of the corners of that pretty red mouth. It was breath-taking and Erik could not help it when he quickened his pace, pushing Charles' head down as he thrust up.

He could hear Charles choking on it and he loved it, he loved seeing Charles struggle to breathe all because of him. He loved how Charles' balled the sheets under his fist, he loved how Charles moaned and hummed around his cock.

"Oh Charles you're so good to me," Erik moaned out, his breathing becoming erratic, he was close and he wanted to spill down Charles' throat until his cum came out through the corners of that pretty mouth.

_'Yes Erik, I'll always be good for you,'_ Charles responded mentally and Erik came at the sound of that voice in his head, spilling his seed down Charles' throat and his cum dribbled out at the corners of Charles' mouth. Charles swallowed it all, sucking on Erik's cock to milk out the rest.

When he pulled out of Charles' mouth he groaned out at the loss of those pretty lips. Charles was just too cute as he licked the rest of the cum on his lips and Erik watched him lovingly.

"You're so beautiful Charles," he whispered and Charles smirked up at him. "Oh we're not done Erik," he said and the room disappeared before Erik's eyes, stopping at Charles' study.

"We haven't even begun my love," Charles said as he moved his rook to attack Erik's knight.

Erik looked up to him, sweating and panting. "Did you seriously just tease me during a game of chess Charles?"

 

**The EnD**

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist, i just had to make it too good to be true for the moment but we all know what comes after that. **Evil smirk**
> 
> Thank you for reading! You are appreciated! - Yoshiaki


End file.
